In a console box, a lid disposed on a box body is often utilized as an arm rest. In recent years, it has been proposed that a console box be configured to have a lid disposed thereon so as to be position-adjustable in a sliding direction in order to securely utilize the lid as an arm rest since automobile seats are disposed so as to be slidable in front and rear directions. For example, Patent Document 1 identified below has proposed that a console box have an upper wall member (support 12 extending in front and rear directions) disposed on a box body such that a lid is retained on the upper wall member so as to be slidable on the upper wall member, wherein the lid has an inner surface formed with series of positioning recesses (engagement recesses) in the front and rear directions, and the upper wall member has an engagement member through a spring, the engagement member being pressed against the inner surface of the lid under the biasing action of the spring.
This conventional console box can retain the lid with the lid positioned against the upper wall member by fitting the engagement member into an engagement recess. This conventional console box can also cause the engagement member to climb over each engagement recess so as to slide the lid with respect to the upper wall member when a sliding force is applied to the lid at a certain level or more (a level overcoming the biasing action of the spring). Thus, this conventional console box can perform the positioning adjustment of the lid. Further, even if a comparatively large external force is accidentally applied to a front portion of the lid in the rear direction when the lid is projected in the front direction, this conventional console box can move backward (retract) the lid so as to release such a large external force.    Patent Document 1: JP-Y-6-7012